The Future Generation
by moonstar274
Summary: Full summery inside! Cyborg has finnaly figured out how to work Warp's time portal. Despite his friends warnings, Beastboy goes and plays with it. The result? The Titans end up in the future and meet their own children, the current Titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans **

**Summery: Cyborg has finally figured out how to work Warp's time portal (is that what it's called?) Despite his friends warnings, Beastboy goes and plays with it. The result? The Titans are taken into the future and meet their own children, the current Titans. **

It was an ordinary, crime-free day at Jump City. The Teen Titans were doing what they usually did, Beastboy was trying to beat Cyborg's high score on the video game, Raven was meditating, and Robin and Starfire were having another one of their long conversations. The door to the lounge opened and Cyborg came in. In his hands was Warp's time portal, which he'd been trying to figure out for months.

"Hey, guys!" he called, catching their attention. "I think I finally figured it out." "The time portal?" Robin asked. "Yeah," Cyborg replied. Beastboy immediately left the video game (after, once again, failing to beat he score.) and went over to see it.

"Cool!" he said. "Let's see if it works!" He began to press several buttons before Raven finally managed to stop him. "How about we don't." she asked in a bored voice. "Ahh, c'mon guys." he insisted. "What's the point of having a time machine if you don't use it." "No." Robin said firmly. The time portal was then put in the evidence room and left there.

_An hour later,_

Beastboy quietly snuck inside the evidence room. He quickly grabbed the time portal and started looking it over. "How does this thing work?" he whispered, pressing buttons here and there. "Why don't you just ask?" hissed a voice behind him.

Beastboy spun around and came face to face with the other Titans. "What are you doing?!" Robin yelled. "I told you to stay away from it!" "But…" "No buts! Now put that away!" he grabbed the time portal and tried to prey it out of Beastboy's hands.

While he was doing that his hand slipped and pressed a button. There was a blinding flash of light and then utter darkness.

**Alright that was definitely not a very good beginning but I have absolutely no idea where this is going, I just got an idea and wrote it down. If you guys have ****any**** ideas please let me know cause I'm stuck! Meanwhile please review!**


	2. Descriptions

**This is just to describe the next characters and give you a better understanding of them, so if you want to skip it feel free too. Remember the pairings are Rob/Star, Rae/BB, and Cy/Bee. In my story each couple has two kids, boy and girl, and I completely made them up so if I missed something let me know, okay?**

**Moonfire:**

**Parents:** Robin and Starfire

**Age: **15

**Looks: **long jet black hair, bright green eyes

**Personality: **She's extremely hyper though on the most part she's like Robin. She's really harsh on criminals and can get really obsessed with a case. (Like a certain someone we already know) She also has a lot of pride so she hates to ask anyone for help. When Moonfire isn't searching for criminals, she's making up training sessions for her team. She's also the new leader of the Teen Titans.

**Powers: **Extremely advanced in martial arts, can fly, can shoot blue star bolts.

**Darkstar: **

**Parents**: Robin and Starfire

**Age:**14

**Looks:** short fire-red hair, blue eyes

**Personality:** more laid back then his sister, Darkstar has never understood Moonfire's obsession with cases, even though he's usually very understanding and forgiving. He would much rather fight for real then spend his time training in the gym.

**Powers:** same as Moonfire (red starbolts)

**Crow:**

**Parents;** Beastboy and Raven

**Age:** 15

**Looks:** green hair with shades of purple, purple eyes.

**Personality:** Crow doesn't take his responsibility as a Teen Titan lightly. He takes great pride in what he does and is very serious though he'll pull the occasional prank and watch as Sparrow gets the blame. He's also a bit of a goth.

**Powers:** can turn into animals (though his are normal colored), dark powers **(what are Raven's powers called? I can't seem to find out.)**

**Sparrow:**

**Parents:** Beastboy and Raven

**Age:** 14

**Looks: **purple with green highlights, green eyes

**Personality:** extremely fun-loving, Sparrow is the prankster of the group though she can be a bit more serious then her father was (a bit). She's also a strict vegetarian. Her pranks are always well thought out and annoy her friends to no end, but when it comes to fighting you can always trust her.

**Powers:** same as Crow

**Stinger: **

**Parents:** Cyborg and Bumble Bee

**Age:** 15

**Looks:** long black hair, brown eyes

**Personality:** a strong competitor in a fight, she knows how to put criminals in their place. She's into mechanics like her father and has good leadership skills. Even though she can be sassy sometimes she's still a good teammate.

**Powers:** super strength, shrink, pair of stingers to blast opponents.

**Wasp:**

**Parents:** Cyborg and Bumble Bee

**Age:**14

**Looks: **black hair, dark green eyes

**Personality:** Wasp is a lot like his father. He's really into mechanics, though his sister is more, and is the one his teammates turn too. He's really easy to talk to and when he fights he always looks out for his teammates.

**Powers: **same as Stinger though he has a cannon-thing instead of stingers.

**If you choose to skip this, I don't blame you. If you did, thanks. Now to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

_25 years future, Titan's Tower_

The five Titans fell in a heap on the ground in front of the Tower. "Ow!" Beastboy muttered, rubbing his head. "What happened?" Cyborg picked up the time portal. "What happened is you got all of us stuck 25 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE!" Cyborg shouted. "Please tell me your joking!" Raven said.

"I wish," Cyborg said. "Well can't you fix it?" Robin asked. "Yeah, but it'll take weeks!" Cyborg replied. "Well, perhaps we can stay in Titan's Tower until it is repaired." Starfire said. Looking at the Tower, she added, "It does not look as though it has fallen in disrepair since our time." "Star's right. Wonder if we still live here…" Beastboy said as he walked over followed closely by his teammates.

_Meanwhile, inside the Tower_

It was a usual day in Jump City. Other then a single attempted bank robbery, there had been no trouble. The Teen Titans were all doing something. The boys had gone to town to buy food, since the fridge was once again empty and the girls were practicing their fighting in a training exercise that Moonfire set up. Sparrow after spurring with Stinger stopped, breathing hard. "I'm going… to go… get a drink… okay?" Sparrow panted. "Okay," the two other girls replied, taking their spots opposite each other.

Sparrow went to the kitchen, had some water, and was just leaving when she heard the door open. _Good, the guys are back._ she thought. She was just about to call them when she heard unfamiliar voices taking instead of the rude, annoying ones she was expecting. Quickly she walked back toward them wondering who could be so stupid as to break into Titans Tower.

_Meanwhile, with the original Titans_

When they got to the front door they put in the authorization code and walked in. The Tower looked nearly the same other then a few changes here and there. "Well, we probably don't live here." Cyborg said. "I mean it has been 25 years." "Then who…" Beastboy started but was caught off. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" a voice shouted.

They all spun around to see a girl about their age with green-purple hair and forest green eyes glaring at them angrily. "Uh… we should be asking you that question!" Raven said. The girl eyes widened when she got a good look at them and she suddenly turned from them. "Moon! Stinger! Get over here!" she called. There was the sound of footsteps then two more girls showed up. One had black hair, brown eyes, and dark skin while the other had jet-black hair, bright green eyes and her skin had a tanned look to it.

"What is it Sparrow?" The third girl asked. "Look for yourselves." Sparrow said. In a low voice she added. "Take a wild guess on who they are." Moonfire and Stinger looked and froze when they saw the Titans. "But those are…" Stinger started in a whisper. "Our parents." Moonfire finished in the same low tone. "At least a younger version of them." "But how?" Sparrow asked. "That's what I'm going to find out." Moonfire whispered. "Look, they CANNOT find out who we really are. Who they are. That might alter our whole futures. Understood?" Moonfire asked. The others nodded at their leader, acknowledging the order.

"Uh… hello?" The girls turned to the confused looking Titans. "Who are you guys?" Beastboy asked. Moonfire walked up to them. "That's Sparrow and that's Stinger." she said pointing out her friends. "I'm Moonfire. We're some of the Teen Titans and I'm their leader." "Then you can be of assistance to us." Starfire spoke up. Moonfire looked at her 'mother.'

"Sure. You're Starfire, right?" she asked though she knew the answer. Starfire nodded and Moonfire moved on. "You're Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Raven too, right?" One by one the Titans all nodded. "But how'd you know?" Robin asked. "Well… we're the only other Titans other then you guys, and our teammates of course, and you all joined the Justice League about a year ago. You guys, check to make sure the city's still safe with us and you kind of mentored us." Moonfire explained. She wasn't lying, she was just not telling them one major fact.

"Oh. So you guys are in charge now?" Robin asked. "Pretty much." Stinger replied. "Now we have a question for you: how did you guys get here?" "Yeah, how did you get here?" Sparrow asked. "Well we sort of fooled around with this time machine…" Beastboy started till he saw the expressions on his friends faces. "Well… I fooled around with the time machine and I pressed this button and… here we are!" he said.

Stinger looked interested. Walking over to Cyborg she asked. "Can I see that?" Seeing his hesitation she added. "I'm really good with machines. I know what I'm doing." she assured him. Cyborg didn't usually let people touch the things he worked on but for some odd reason he trusted this girl. "Sure, why not?" He handed it to her and she looked at it.

"Wow. This is going to take weeks to fix!" she murmured. "That's what I said." Cyborg replied with a laugh. "Well, since it looks like you aren't going anywhere for a while, you're totally welcome to stay here." Moonfire offered. Robin nodded. "Thanks." "No prob." Stinger replied.

As the Titans went to the spare rooms the girls looked at each other. "So… how are we supposed to keep this whole 'parent' thing a secret for a couple WEEKS?" Stinger asked. "I don't know." Moonfire admitted. "Of course! Great idea 'oh so great' leader of ours." Sparrow said mockingly. Moonfire glared. "I've been a perfectly good leader so far!" she said sounding a bit hurt. Sparrow sighed. "I know. Sorry." she said. "It's okay. We'll just have to try our best to hide this." she said. The other two girls nodded their agreement. "This is going to be an interesting couple of weeks." Sparrow muttered.

**Are the Titans going to discover the truth? What will the other three Titans think? Sparrow is right. This is going to be intreasting. Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you may have. Just press that shiny blue button right there. See it? Good. Now start writing, it's not that hard and I live for these reviews. I'm also not going to update till I get at least one review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

The original Titans walked in silence until they were sure that they were out of earshot. Starfire was the first to talk. "Those girls were quite nice. But there is something about them. I do not know how to describe it. It is as if…" "As if you've meet them before." Robin asked. Starfire nodded. "But that can not be. They look to be around 15, and if we are 25 years into the future, how could we know them?" "Don't know but I got that same feeling." Cyborg said. "Me too!" Beastboy added. Raven nodded as well.

"They're hiding something." Raven said. "The way they talked in those low voices and acted so suspiciously…" "Do you think we should trust them?" Robin asked worriedly. "From what I can tell, there's no reason not too. But there is something they don't want us to know about." "Well, we'll just have to figure out what it is." Robin said. The others nodded and went into they're own rooms to think things through.

_Meanwhile, in the main room_

Three boys walked in talking loudly. "Hey we're back!" Darkstar shouted. Moonfire shot from her seat. "Where have you guys been! You were supposed to get back here an hour ago." "We got a bit sidetracked, why?" Crow asked.

"Oh nothing other then the fact that our parents are here!" Stinger said. The boys faces lit up. "Really? That's great! Weird they usually call first." Wasp said. "Yeah, they usually don't show up as teenagers either." Moonfire hissed. That caught their attention. "As… what?" Darkstar asked.

Quickly the girls told them about the time machine incident. "Whoa, so now our parents are here as teenagers… that is so cool!" Wasp yelled out. Moonfire sighed. _Can't these guys ever take anything seriously? _she thought to herself. "Well, lets go meet them. Mo…" The words never left his mouth as he found himself tackled to the floor with a shocked looking Moonfire pinning him down.

"Idiot!" she hissed. "You can't call them 'Mom' and 'Dad'. None of you can!" she added. After pushing his sister off of him Darkstar joined the other boys who were staring at the girls in confusion. "Why not?" Crow asked. "I mean they are our parents." "Yeah but they don't know that." Sparrow said. "What?! You mean you haven't told them yet?" Wasp asked.

Moonfire bit her lip. This was the one thing that they had left out, wanting to address it later. "No they don't. It's too risky." "Come on Moon, this is our parents were talking about. They're bound to find out. Besides why can't we tell them?" "Because we don't know what telling them could do! If we mess with the past we might affect the future!"

"Yeah but what if they're supposed to come here? What if we're supposed to tell them? I mean do you have any other reason not to tell them?" "Well… uh… it would be way too weird! I mean, they probably won't believe us anyways and…" She stopped, seeing the looks her teammates were giving her. "Moonfire," Darkstar started. They're going to find out anyways. We may as well tell them." Moonfire sighed. She knew they were right. "Okay then. But not right away. Let's just wait a while, you know, let them get settled in a little before we tell them the truth. The team sighed, but they reluctantly agreed.

**The original Titans are now suspicious and their kids want to tell them the truth. Want to know what happens next? Well, you'll just have to review for me to post the next chapter. So R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I would have posted this yesterday but I got a rather annoying review and stopped writing for a while. Don't worry, I'm not going to disappoint the rest of you just because I got one negative review so here you guys go.**

"Girl, keep that disgusting thing you call food away from me!" Stinger hissed. She was on the ground with a very angry Sparrow trying to shove some tofu in her mouth. "Fine, but the next time you insult my tofu or try to get me to eat meat you'll really end up with this in your mouth!" Sparrow warned, letting her go.

From the table they were sitting at, the original titans stared at the two girls in disbelief. "You know… it's like watching Beastboy and Cyborg fight, only as girls instead." Raven said. "Do they do this often?" "Only everyday." Crow replied. It was the titans second day in the future and they had just meet Crow, Wasp and Darkstar. Now they were all sitting in the main room chatting. All except one person.

"Hey, where's Moonfire?" Robin asked, noticing that the leader of the team was nowhere to be seen. Darkstar sighed. "She's at the gym training like she does every morning. We probably won't see her for another hour or so." he told him. Robin nodded, getting up. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to her." he said heading towards the gym.

_In the Titan's gym_

Moonfire punched and kicked the punching bag over and over again. She had sweat running down her face and was breathing heavily. Moonfire always did extra training in the morning. Her teammates knew this and kept out of her way at this time unless it was absolutely necessary to bother her. In fact, the only thing that had ever interrupted her was the alarm going off. Which was why she was so surprised to hear someone come in.

Not stopping to think, Moonfire spun around, planning on hitting the intruder with a well aimed punch. Robin, however, saw this and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. "Let me go you… oh!" Moonfire said when she saw who it was. She gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I'm usually the only one in here so I didn't expect anyone to come here." "That's alright." Robin replied, letting go of her wrist. Then he frowned, suddenly serious. "Do you have a minute to talk? You know… leader to leader."

Moonfire had a bad feeling about this but nodded nevertheless. "Sure, why not?" she replied. "What do you want to talk about?" Robin didn't reply but looked the girl over. _She seems so familiar. _he thought to himself. _I felt the same when I was around her brother. Why do I feel as though I know them? _

"Um… Robin?" Moonfire called hesitantly. "Huh, oh yeah, sorry." Snapping back to reality, he gave the girl a serious look. "What are you guys hiding?" he asked bluntly. Moonfire felt her heart sink. She had known that she was going to have to tell them eventually, but she still wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. She couldn't exactly just say: _"Oh we're hiding the fact that you guys are our parents."_ They'd think she was crazy!

"Oh, uh…what do you mean?" she asked in a desperate attempt to gain some time. Robin, however, wasn't falling for it. "You know what I mean. You guys aren't telling us something, and we want to know what it is." he replied. Moonfire sighed. She was cornered, there was no way out of this. "Okay, you got me. The truth is… in the future, you guys are…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

At that very moment, the alarm went off and Wasp ran into the gym. "Moonfire! Robin! There's some trouble downtown! We have to go now!" he yelled. "Right!" Moonfire shouted, following him out and murmuring a silent prayer of thanks that she had gotten a bit of extra time to put off telling them the truth. When she saw the trouble however, she wasn't quiet as grateful…

**Ha! You guys thought that they were finally going to tell, right? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you'll have to wait a bit longer. Don't ask me what the trouble is… I haven't thought of anything yet! I need a bit of help here so if you guys can think of anything I could put into the next chapter please let me know because I'm stuck. Oh, and I'm not updating till I get at least three reviews so please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay, before you read, let me warn you guys that I'm absolutely no good at fight scenes so this chapter may be a bit lousy. **

The Titans, both new and original, responded to the distress call. At first they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Moonfire turned around, scanning the area, looking for clues. She glanced toward a dark ally and completely froze at what she saw.

"Slade." she whispered, all the venom in the world currently in her voice. Just like her father, Slade was Moonfire's worst enemy and she hated him with wild rage she hadn't even known that she had till she meet him.

The others, hearing what she said, spun around and saw Slade as well. "Slade!" Beastboy whispered to his teammates. "Slade's still here?! Dude, does that guy ever give up?!" "Well, what a surprise." Slade said in his usual cold, mocking voice. "Not only do I have the current Titans here, I also get the old ones. That was certainly unexpected." He laughed humorlessly, a laugh that sent shivers down the Titan's back and made Moonfire and Robin boil with anger. "Not that it's going to help you." Neither Robin nor Moonfire hesitated. "Titans go!" they shouted, and their teammates immediately obliged.

If the Titans had expected Slade to have gotten slower or sloppier with his fighting tactics since their time **(remember, he was an adult when they were still teenagers so twenty years later, he's kinda aged since then. It's only normal to assume that, as he aged, he might not be as good as he used to be.) **they were sadly disappointed. It was as if time hadn't touched him anddespite their strongest efforts, Slade quickly defeated all but one of them, Moonfire.

She aimed a punch at him but he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything. "I must admit Moonfire, I expected more of a challenge then this. What is it? Tense since your parents are watching?" he asked in a low voice, motioning toward Robin and Starfire. Moonfire glared at him then, before he could do anything, she shot him with a blue starbolt. Slade staggered back and before he could regain himself she hit him down with an advanced karate kick. Moonfire walked toward him, thinking that she had finally caught him.

Slade, however, had other plans. "Perhaps, another time." he said pulling out a smoke bomb and flinging it at the floor. Moonfire turned away and when the smoke cleared she saw, much to her fury, that Slade had once again escaped. **(Like I said, I'm no good at fight scenes.) **

At that moment the other Titans all showed up. "I'm guessing it didn't go so well, huh?" Crow said seeing that Slade wasn't around. He picked the worst time to speak up. Moonfire spun around, a look so dangerous on her face that the others all backed away. "Noooo," Moonfire hissed sarcastically. "It went great! I couldn't be happier! HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT YOU IDIOT!?" she snarled. Before Crow could reply she marched away.

**Well, I personally think it could have gone so much better then that. Especially the fight scene. Oh well, the next chapter will be out soon and I promise it'll be better then this. Meanwhile please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

When the Titans got back to the tower hours later, they found Moonfire already trying to track Slade down. By the frustrated look on her face, they guessed she wasn't having much luck. "Um, Moonfire…" Darkstar called hesitantly. "Yes?" she snapped impatiently, never taking her eyes of the computer screen she was working with. "Do you need some help?" he asked. Her brother was just being his usual kind-hearted, caring self, Moonfire knew that, but she couldn't bear the idea of sinking so low as to ask for help, even when she desperately needed it. Of course, she did need help, that was obvious, but her endless pride refused to allow her to ask for any. "No," she growled. "I don't. Now stop standing there and start working. Slade's still out there and I want you guys to track him down." Moonfire turned away, leaving them to finish what she started.

Meanwhile the original Titans looked after her in shock. "Wow!" Beastboy muttered. "The only other person I've ever seen so obsessed with catching Slade is…" "Robin." Starfire finished, glancing at him. Robin nodded absently looking back at where Moonfire had gone. "Somebody should go talk to her." he said. "Well, why don't you? I mean, you both have this obsession with catching Slade, you can relate to her more then the rest of us." Cyborg suggested. Robin nodded again. "Alright. While I do that, you guys go help them track Slade. Let me know if you find anything." The Titans nodded and joined the other team while Robin went to find Moonfire.

As he was walking past her room, Robin heard what sounded like papers being shuffled and angry, quiet murmuring coming from inside. He knocked on the door and heard the murmuring stopped. "Who's there?" Moonfire demanded. "It's me, Robin." Robin replied. Finding the door locked he added, "Can I come in?" There was a moment of silence, then the sound of a chair being pulled back and quiet footsteps approaching. The door opened and he found himself face-to-face with Moonfire.

"What do you want?" she asked as she let him into her room. Robin noticed that she no longer sounded hostile, but very tired. He smiled at her. "I just want to talk." he replied. "You know, Slade getting away, it wasn't your fault." "Hmm." Moonfire said unbelievingly. Robin narrowed his eyes. "It's true." he insisted. "You're one to talk." Moonfire replied. She then sighed and looked away from him. "Someone has to catch him. Someone has to stop that guy. I just feel as though it's my job to do that. That I'm responsible for that. You should know how that feels." she added.

Robin nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. "Yeah, I do. But it still isn't your fault." he said. Moonfire gave him a weak smile. "I guess I better tell the team to stop looking for him. He'll be long gone by now." Robin smiled back at her and was about to leave when Moonfire stopped him. "Look, there's something you and the others should know, but I'm not quite sure how to tell you guys." she said. "Just go ahead. I'm sure we can handle it." he insisted. "You asked me this morning what we were hiding and I never got the chance to tell you guys. See, in the future, you and the others are…"

"MOONFIRE!" Sparrow called out loudly. Moonfire's anger flared. Her team wanted her to tell their parents who they really were but every time she tried they always interrupted her. Would she ever get the chance to tell them without these constant interruptions? "Yes?" she asked, irritated. "We think we found Slade! We tracked him down to a warehouse outside town! Come on!" Moonfire and Robin glanced at each other. "You can tell me when we get back, okay?" Robin said. Moonfire nodded and they both left.

**Sorry it took so long to post this. I've had a terrible case of writers block lately and I'm working on another story along with this one so I've fallen a bit behind on my writing. If any of you guys have any ideas on how Moonfire can tell the titans about the whole 'parent-children' thing, please let me know. I love hearing your opinions! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

A half hour later, the eleven titans found themselves standing outside the warehouse. Moonfire walked straight into it and the others followed behind her. Once inside they stopped and looked around themselves. The place was very old and looked extremely unstable, with the walls and ceiling looking like it could come crashing down at any moment.

Picking there way thru the rubble, the Titans looked for Slade but he didn't seem to be around. Thinking that they may have gotten there hopes up for nothing, Sparrow walked up to tell Moonfire. "Hey, Moon." Sparrow called. Moonfire, along with the rest of the titans, all looked at her. "Yeah?" Moonfire replied. Sparrow opened her mouth to say that she thought it was probably another dead end… but the words died on her lips when she looked over Moonfire's shoulder.

The titans frowned. "What is it, Sparrow?" Crow said, looking at his sister's pale face. Darkstar, growing concerned over his teammate, pushed Moonfire aside so that he was standing in front of Sparrow. "Is something wrong Sparrow?" he asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice. His team glanced at each other with knowing smiles and when the original titans figured out what was going on they also smiled. If glares could talk, the one Darkstar shot his team then would have clearly said, 'Oh, grow up! Can't you see that we have more important things to do then play your stupid, completely incorrect, game of matchmaker?!' His team however, merely snickered at his glare.

Glancing in the direction Sparrow had been looking in, Moonfire suddenly felt her blood grow cold. "Uh, guys! Now really isn't the time for laughing." she said, taking a step back. "Why?" Beastboy asked. At that moment Slade jumped down from where he had been watching them. "Hello Titans." he said coldly. "That's why." Moonfire replied. "Titans, go!"

They all shot out and attacked Slade. He merely dodged them with ease and laughed, as though their efforts amused him. "I must admit, you are persistent. Hasn't anyone ever taught you the meaning of 'give up'?" he asked. His words infuriated them. They started to fight him, using everything they had, from weapons to powers. One by one Slade defeated them all. **( Like I said: I'm terrible at fight scenes so I'll just spare you the agony.) **As they tried to pull themselves up, Slade pulled out a miniature bomb and tossed it in his hand a few times.

"Shame, that it had to end this way. There was so much potential, if only it had been used differently. But I suppose this means that this shall be the last time we meet." He laughed, a cold, hate-filled sound. "Can't say that I'll miss your visits. But…" Slade tossed the bomb in his hand a few more times and didn't notice Moonfire pulling herself up, rather painfully. She grabbed Slade's arm and he, though surprised at first, fought back. In the struggle the bomb fell out of his hand. It rolled over to a corner of the warehouse were it blew up.

The blast knocked Moonfire and Slade away from each other and the building started to crumble. Slade got up and started to leave. Moonfire, totally ignoring common sense, started to run after him. However she soon lost him. "Moonfire! We have to get out of here!" Wasp shouted. "But…" Moonfire started but he cut her off. "Now!" he insisted. Moonfire hesitated for a moment more, then ran out.

Once outside Moonfire looked at the Titans. "Is everyone alright?" she asked. Slowly they all nodded. "So what now?" Cyborg asked. Moonfire sighed and rubbed her forehead. Honestly she had absolutely no idea what they should do now. Luckily for her, Robin helped her out. "Let's just go back to the tower. There's nothing more we can do here." The others murdered their agreement and they all headed back to the tower.

**Well, there's chapter 7. The next chapter should be out soon. I'm still looking for ideas on how they should tell the Titans about the whole parent thing so if you have any ideas please let me know and please review. **


	9. Chapter 8

A week had passed since the warehouse incident. The Titans had been so caught up in trying to find Slade since then that there hadn't been any time to do anything else. That included training, hanging out, or, in the kids case, telling any hidden secrets. **(You know what I mean) **

At the end of the week, Moonfire found herself cornered by the rest of her team. "What?" she asked, looking at them. Darkstar shook his head. "Moonfire, they've been here more then a week!" he started. "So? The time-machine still isn't fixed. If you have any problems with them, I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with it for a bit longer." she insisted. The Titans glanced at each other. "That's not what we meant." Wasp said. "Okay… then tell me what you do mean." Moonfire replied. Stinger walked up to her, annoyed.

"Girl, stop acting as though you don't know! You still haven't told them about the parent thing yet." Moonfire sighed. "Do we have to talk about it now?" "YES!!" the others shouted at once. Moonfire frowned. "You know it's not as easy as walking up to them and just telling them." "Yes it is!" Sparrow insisted. "Oh yeah?" Moonfire said, raising an eyebrow. "Then why don't you try it?" She pointed and the Titans saw Beastboy walking towards them.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you a few things?" Beastboy asked. "Sure BB! Sparrow will answer any questions you have! Don't hold back!" Moonfire said, shoving Sparrow in front of him. Sparrow looked at her with a shocked expression on her face then went back to her 'father'. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well it's a few things about the future." he admitted. "Uh huh." Sparrow said, looking increasingly uncomfortable. "Well, when Starfire went into the future she said that I went, well, bald, and this is 5 years more but I was just wondering, I'm not bald am I?" he asked looking nervous. "Oh! No your not. Don't worry, your not!" Sparrow said at once, looking relived that he didn't ask anything more personal. But Moonfire wasn't about to let her off the hook that easily.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want to know Beastboy?" Moonfire insisted, ignoring the glare Sparrow shot her. "Anything at all?" Beastboy looked eager. "Well, now that I know that I'm not going to go bald, yeah there's something else I'd like to know." "There is?" Moonfire said, purposefully exaggerating the words. "There is?" Sparrow asked, not sounding the least bit pleased.

"Yup! You told us that in the future we join the Justice League and all, but what about are personal lives. What ends up happening to us?" The Titans eyes widened and Moonfire let out a little snicker of delight. She herself couldn't have picked a better question for him to ask. Sparrow meanwhile was staring at him, her mouth open. "Oh, uh… that's a strange question. Why would you want to know that?" Beastboy shrugged. "Wouldn't you ask that if you went to the future?" he pointed out. "Well, maybe, I guess, but…" Sparrow stuttered. "Wouldn't you rather see for yourself? You know, make it a surprise?" she practically begged.

Beastboy waved a hand dismissively. "Where's the fun in that? Everyone has to do that. I actually have the chance to know before it happens." he insisted. "Good to know." Sparrow muttered. "I'd love to answer your question but I… I…" she said, trying to find an excuse. "She has to help me." Darkstar said, rushing forward. "I need her to help me with this… thing… so she's sort of busy." he explained. Sparrow shot him a grateful glance and Darkstar blushed a little.

"Oh." Beastboy said confused. "Okay, maybe later." He walked out of the room. _Wonder why they're acting like that._ he thought when he was gone. _What do they keep talking about anyways?_ Unable to help himself Beastboy leaned against the door and listened. He heard Sparrow's voice first. _Okay, so maybe it isn't as easy as it looks like._ she was saying. Then Moonfire's voice. _Told you so. Look I'll tell them okay? Just give me some time. _Beastboy frowned. Tell them? Tell them what?

He pushed the thought out of his mind and listened again. _Crow: Okay, Moonfire. But tell them quick, it's only a matter of time before they find out… _Beastboy got up ready to leave. This conversation was starting to bore him. But he was never prepared for what he heard next. _"… that they're our parents." _Beastboy's jaw hit the floor and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Hearing footsteps approaching he quickly got up and left.

_They're our parents. _Beastboy shook his head, unable to get the words out of his head. He was completely shocked. _It couldn't be true, could it? _He started reasoning with himself. It would explain a lot of things like why they acted so shocked when they first meet them, and why they felt like they knew them, and why Sparrow didn't answer his second question.

Sparrow… Beastboy stopped. It took a second to figure out whose kids where who's. Moonfire and Darkstar were obviously Robin and Star's kids, Wasp and Stinger were a lot like Cyborg and they acted a lot like Bumble Bee as well, and they were probably there kids. And Crow and Sparrow were probably his and Raven's kids. He and Raven had only been dating a year but this was still a big shock.

He considered telling the others but decided not to. With Slade still on the loose, now was probably not the time to let this out in the open. Plus… he'd rather have Moonfire tell them then have to face them himself. "Hey BB! You okay?" Beastboy looked up to see his team looking at him concerned. "Uh… yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just have to sit down for a while…" He jumped onto the couch. His team glanced at him strangely but let him be.

**Probably didn't see that coming, huh? Don't worry, because I didn't either! I never meant for Beastboy to find out and all, but it just came to me while I was writing. At first I hesitated, then I decided, what the heck! Anyways please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 9

The next day, Beastboy woke up particularly early and went into the kitchen, where he found Moonfire, Stinger, Sparrow, Wasp, Darkstar, and Crow already eating breakfast. "Oh, hey Beastboy!" Stinger called. "Your up kinda early." Beastboy chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess so. Um… have you guys seen my team anywhere?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "Sorry Beastboy, they haven't come down yet." Moonfire replied. "Oh, that's good." he replied.

Suddenly, he spun around and slammed the door to the kitchen shut, locking them afterwards. The titans glanced at each other and stood up. "Beastboy, what…" "Alright!" he said, turning to face them. "I have questions and none of you are leaving till I get some answers." The titans exchanged another set of looks among themselves. "Okay… what do you want to know?" Darkstar asked, raising an eyebrow. Beastboy looked at them, being unusually serious. "Why didn't you tell us that your our kids?"

The Titans all stared at him, pale and wide-eyed. "How… how did you…" Moonfire stuttered. "I heard you guys talking last night." he explained. "Do the others know?" Wasp asked. Beastboy shook his head. "I didn't tell them any of this." he replied. They nodded in response. "Look, we wanted to tell you, Dad, we were just waiting for the right time." Crow said.

For a moment, Beastboy just stared at him, slightly taken aback by being called 'Dad'. "I… I guess that makes sense." he muttered at last. "But, why wait so long?" "Well, I guess we've just been so busy, plus every time we try to tell you guys, the alarm goes off." Wasp explained. Beastboy nodded. "Guess that's why you didn't want to answer my questions yesterday, huh?" he asked, looking at Sparrow.

"Sorta." she replied, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. Moonfire sighed. "Well, now that you know, we may as well tell everyone else…" As soon as she said that the alarm, once again, went off and they all let out groans. "Oh come on!" Darkstar shouted. "Every time we decide to tell them, something always has to interrupt, doesn't it?"

Despite this rather annoying, not to mention strangely timed, interruption, they all got up, got the other titans, and went into town, where they were meet by no other then Slade.

**Okay, I just wanted to write a chapter where Beastboy confronts the other titans so there it is. I know it's really short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for it. By the way, I want to ask you guys, what do you think would work better, Moonfire telling them, or Beastboy letting it slip by accident. The next chapter will depend on what you guys tell me so let me know what you think. Hope you liked it and please, PLEASE, review!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Now to the story…**

"Slade! You sure are coming out more often!" Robin snarled hatefully. Before Slade could make any comment to that, Robin turned to the others. "Titans, go!" With that being said, they all lashed out. Sparrow used her dark energy to lift a truck and fling it at Slade, who merely leapt out of the way. Darkstar then managed to hit the side of Slade's face before he was grabbed by his arm. Darkstar flew into the air and flipped over, twisting midair to kick Slade away from him.

Stumbling back, Slade was then ambushed by a series of attacks from the other titans. All of their powers or gadgets hitting the same area caused a small blast. Once the smoke cleared the titans noticed, much to their shock, that Slade was no longer there. "Where did he go?" Stinger spoke up.

Suddenly, Wasp felt someone jab him in the back and spinning around, he came face to face with Slade. He raised a fist but it only met air as Slade ducked. In one fluid motion, he kicked the boy's legs from under him, leapt up, grabbed him by the arm, and flung him at two of his teammates, Sparrow and Darkstar, knocking all three out.

Crow then turned into a rhino, racing toward Slade who, at the last moment, step-sided him, leaving Crow to run straight into a wall, unable to stop himself in time. Stinger then used her stingers on him but he dodged every hit and came up in front of her. She tried to hit him but he easily avoided it and hit her instead with such force that she was out before she even hit the floor. While he was doing that, Moonfire came up behind him and threw a large starbolt at his back. Or at least that was what she would have done if Slade hadn't leapt to the side and kicked her while she was coming up to him.

Moonfire spun around, and hit him with an incredible amount of force. However, though it phased him for a moment, he quickly recovered and shot back, hitting her in the stomach. They fought that way for a few moments, each delivering blows to the other, before Slade managed to get in a bad hit to Moonfire. Just as she was recovering, he kicked her, hard. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

The original titans continued fighting Slade afterwards, but he was too quick and clever, dodging their attacks with ease while delivering terrible blows to them. Fifteen minutes after Moonfire had been knocked out, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy all found themselves on the floor, with Slade standing threateningly over them. But he didn't do a thing to them. Instead he walked toward the second, unconscious team. He then disappeared, taking the team with him.

After Slade disappeared, the Titans pulled themselves back up. "Where did he take them?" Starfire asked at once. "Don't know, but we'll find out." Robin replied. The Titans then split up and looked around the area, hoping to find their missing teammates. They came up empty-handed however, and returned to the tower to try and track them down by locating the signal from their communicators. They were all worried but Beastboy was especially troubled, knowing that these Slade didn't just have their teammates… he had their kids.

_Meanwhile, at Slade's hideout…_

"Moonfire?" " Moonfire, wake up!" "Guys, move! Give the girl her space!" Moonfire slowly opened her eyes. She groaned from the splitting headache she had and lifted her head to look around her. After a few moments, her eyes adjusted and she saw that she was in a cell of some sort. Her teammates were standing over her, looks of concern on their faces.

"Ugh. What happened?" Moonfire muttered, pulling herself up. "You got knocked out by Slade." Sparrow told her. Moonfire rolled her eyes. "Well I figured that out!" she exclaimed. "What I meant was what happened afterwards? And where are we anyways?" "Slade put us here. He's keeping us prisoner." Stinger said. Moonfire frowned. "That's not like him. I'd have thought that he'd want to get rid of us the moment he got the chance." "Yeah, well, it seems like he wants to toy with us before killing us." Crow spat angrily. "All we know is that we're somewhere near the pier." he added, pointing to a single window outside the cell that overlooked the pier.

"Can't we get out?" Moonfire asked next. "No. We tried too but you know Slade. He made sure that this thing could hold us. We're stuck here." Darkstar said miserably. Moonfire sighed. "So much for your usual optimism." she muttered. "What about our parents? What happened to them?" Wasp shrugged. "We're not sure. They aren't here, and we can't contact them since he took our communicators."

Moonfire rubbed her forehead. The more she heard, the more hopeless the situation got. "Okay then, uh… well…" She thought for a moment, then suddenly snapped her fingers, an idea crossing her mind. "Crow! Sparrow! How easily can you guys contact people with your telepathy?" she asked.**(Is that what it's called??)** They frowned, confused. "It depends. It's easier when we've contacted them before and the closer we are to the person, the easier it is." Moonfire grinned. "What about your mom? Couldn't you guys contact her that way?" Understanding crossed everyone's faces. "Yeah, we could try. I mean, we've done it before." Sparrow said excitedly. "Good. You guys do that and tell us if you get anything." The siblings nodded and sat down, meditating and trying to contact Raven.

_Back at Titan's Tower_

The titans were getting frustrated. They hadn't been able to track down the communicators and they had no leads on where the others could be. As they continued to try and find them, Raven went to her room to meditate and help herself calm down. "Azerath, metrion, zinthos." she chanted. Her meditation was going as it normally did. But that quickly changed.

"_Raven!" _Raven's eyes opened as she heard Crow's voice in her head, quickly followed by Sparrow's. _"Raven, can you hear us?" _Raven shut her eyes and concentrated on the voices. _"Crow? Sparrow? Is that you?" _she asked, silently. _"Yeah, it's us." _Crow replied. _"Where are you guys?" _Raven asked next. _"We're somewhere near the pier." Sparrow said. "We're not sure where exactly but we can see the pier from where we are. Slade has us locked in a cell of some sort and we can't get out." "Okay, I'll tell the others. We'll come get you guys." Raven insured them. _

Opening her eyes, Raven rushed out of the room, going into the main room where the others were still looking. "I know where they are." Raven said, cutting straight to the point. The others all looked at her in surprise. "You do? How?" Cyborg asked. "Crow and Sparrow contacted me while I was meditating." she explained. "They're somewhere near the pier." "That's great!" Beastboy said at once, feeling totally relived. "We can go get them right now!" He headed toward the door only to be stopped by Robin.

"Not so fast, Beastboy." Robin said. Beastboy stared at him. "What are you talking about? We have to go get them before Slade does anything!" he shouted. Robin narrowed his eyes. "I agree, but we need a plan before we go in." he insisted. "We don't have time for that!" Beastboy countered. "Why don't we just go in, kick Slade's butt, and get the others out?" Robin shook his head. "That's exactly the type of thing Slade will expect. We have to be sure of what we're doing."

"I don't believe you!" Beastboy yelled angrily. He started talking quickly, not even knowing what he was saying till after he said it. "Here you are, just being Mr. Leader, and talking about stupid plans while our kids are with Slade, probably being…"

He stopped yelling and slapped a hand over his mouth as he suddenly realized what he had just said. The others were staring at him with wide eyes, looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. "What… what did you just say?" Robin stuttered, demanding an answer. Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. _Oh man! _he thought to himself. _Why can't I ever just keep my mouth shut?_

**The secret is finally revealed! Now I'm begging you not to throw stones at me, even though I probably deserve it for leaving you guys hanging like this. Poor Beastboy! What ****is**** he supposed to tell them? And will they manage to get their kids out? If you want to find out then REVIEW PEOPLE!! See ya soon!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Wow, thanks to all of you guys for reviewing. Now, how about I stop torturing you guys with the suspense and let you see what happens…**

"What did you say?" Robin asked again. "Nothing! I said nothing!" Beastboy said at once, trying to hide his mistake. "You know what, you were right Robin. How about you guys think of a plan while I go wait way over there?" he insisted, pointing to the farthest corner of the room and already backing up towards it.

However, he soon found himself wrapped up in dark energy that was shaped extremely like a bird claw and lifted into the air. "You heard him." Raven said, while still holding him up. "What did you say?" Beastboy gulped and looked around him. The others all looked like they were going to have heart attacks. "Oh well.. I uh… what I meant to say was…" he stuttered, not knowing what to do. "Beastboy." Robin called, giving him a death glare. Beastboy, knowing that he was defeated, took a deep breath and began.

"Well, see… I don't know how to tell you guys this but uh… in the future, the current titans also happen to be our… kids." At this word, the others mouths all hit the floor and Raven was so shocked she actually dropped him. "What do you mean our kids?" Cyborg asked, a look of total disbelief on his face. "Well, not our children, more like our future selves children." Beastboy corrected. "Moonfire and Darkstar are Starfire and Robin's kids, Stinger and Wasp are Cyborg and Bumblebee's, and Crow and Sparrow are me and Raven's.

"How… how are you sure of this? If this is one of your jokes, I do not think it is very humorous." Starfire said at once. "Is it a joke?" Robin asked at once. "No! C'mon guys would I do that?" Beastboy insisted. The others all gave him a look. "Well, yeah I guess I would, but I'm not joking this time! Honestly, I overheard them talking and then I asked them myself and they told me! You guys have to believe me!"

"Prove it." Robin said. "What?" Beastboy asked, looking blank. "You say that their our kids. Prove it." "How am I supposed to do that?" Beastboy demanded. "Think about it. I mean, they look just like us. Plus they have our powers!" "You have to admit, he has a point there." Cyborg pointed out. "But that still doesn't prove that they're our kids."

Beastboy sighed, getting annoyed. "Well, when we get them back, they can prove it to you. Maybe they'll have pictures or birth certificates or something!" The others all stared at him. "Your serious." Robin said, looking shocked. "Your really telling us that they are our kids." "Yes!" Beastboy shouted. "Wow." Cyborg muttered. "Didn't see that coming. Who would have guessed?"

"Why in the world didn't you tell us the moment you found out?!" Raven demanded. "Well, I thought that the kids would want to tell you when they were ready." Beastboy insisted. "Wait." Raven said, "You mean to say that Slade has…" she stopped, as looks of horror crossed everyone's face, hers included. "Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you guys!" Beastboy said.

"We have to find them!" Starfire insisted. "Star's right. Let's go to the pier and look around there." Cyborg suggested. The others nodded in agreement and they all went to look for them.

_Meanwhile, at Slade's hideout:_

"Any luck?" Moonfire asked hopefully. Crow grinned at her. "Yeah, We got in touch with our mom and she's going to tell the others and they're coming to get us." he said. "How nice." a voice behind them muttered, making their very blood freeze. "Your parents are coming to pick you up are they? Well, I'm afraid it won't be as easy as that." "Slade." Moonfire growled. "What do you want with us?" Slade didn't answer but just walked away, not seeming the least bit concerned about the news he'd overheard.

_Meanwhile, with the original titans: _

The titans had split up in to three groups and had been searching all the warehouses and building near the pier but so far, they hadn't found any leads on where their children could be. Robin pulled out his communicator. "Found anything?" he asked. "Nope." Cyborg and Beastboy said. "No." Raven added from where she was. "What about you and Starfire? Have you guys found anything?" Robin shook his head. "Nothing useful." he muttered. "Just keep looking and let us know if you find anything and…"

"Wait!" Starfire shouted suddenly, her eyes lighting up. Robin looked up. "What is it Star?" he asked. "Did you find something?" "I believe so." she replied, walking over to him. In her hand, was a broken communicator. "I found this outside that building." she added, pointing to an old building. "Okay, you two search the outside. The rest of us will be there soon." Cyborg said. They all nodded and while Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy headed for the building, Starfire and Robin started looking around it. There didn't appear to be an opening except for the front door (way to obvious) and the back door, which had been boarded up.

At that moment, the other three titans showed up to see Starfire and Robin standing outside the back door. "So did you find them?" Beastboy asked. "Not yet, but we think there in here. Come on." Robin said, shoving the last few boards of wood out of the way and walking inside, the others right behind him. At first they saw nothing but a bunch of piled up boxes. Beastboy walked over to a door and stopped when he heard voices. _Wasp: "Guys! You said they were coming, so were in the world are they?" Crow: "They'll be here! Just give them some time!" Wasp: "Fine, but…" Moonfire: "But nothing! Honestly, you guys are so impatient!" _

Beastboy grinned and turned to the others. "Hey guys! They're over here!" he shouted. The others all rushed over and opened the door where they were then met by six familiar faces. "Guys, you're here!" Wasp shouted. "I told you they'd come." Crow muttered. The titans walked over to the cell and while Cyborg opened the lock and the others all watched him, Robin took a good look at the children.

He could definitely see the similarities, especially with his own children. He began to think over the possibility that it could be true, that Moonfire and Darkstar really could be his future kids, that in the future, he was actually a father. "Robin?" a hesitant voice called. Looking up, he came face to face with Moonfire. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned. He smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, can I ask you something?" She immediately nodded. "Sure, what is it?" Robin hesitated for a moment, then went on ahead. "When were you guys planning on telling us that we were your parents?"

The others all heard what he said and the room suddenly went very still, the original titans waiting for an answer while the current ones just stared at them. Moonfire, after getting over the shock, turned to Beastboy. "You told them?" He just shrugged. "It sorta slipped out." he admitted. Moonfire nodded and turned back to the others. "We were going to tell you. Remember how I tried to talk to you and I were always interrupted by the alarm? Well, this was sort of what I was trying to tell you guys." she said, as she and the others waited anxiously for their reaction.

They knew that their parents loved them, but these were just the past version of their parents. What would their reaction be? But before anyone could say a word, someone else spoke up. "Well, isn't this a surprise." They all spun around to see Slade walking over to them.

**I had trouble with the ending but I don't think it went to badly, especially the titans reaction. I'm sorry to tell all my faithful reviewers that the story is nearly done, though I'm sure you've figured it out by now. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but it is almost done. Anyways, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next one will be up soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them! I have to warn you that, even though I can write a pretty decent beginning and middle, I'm not as good with endings. Consider yourselves warned. Now to the story. The beginning might not make much sense at first, but you'll get it later during the story. **

"What… what did you say?" Robin demanded, while the others all looked at Beastboy as though he was crazy. "What did you say?" he asked again. "Nothing! I said nothing!" the green teen said at once. What the titans didn't realize, was that they weren't alone.

Six figures watched the scene from a security camera they had installed years ago. They had known that the old titans would come back, and that Slade would cause trouble by kidnapping the present ones, and that Beastboy would tell them, by accident, that the present titans were their future children. They also knew exactly what would happen next.

One of the figures shook his head at the screen. "Should we go help them?" he asked. A second person, the leader by the looks of it, answered. "When they get to the building." he said. "Then we'll go. Are you coming?" he asked, turning to a third person, a girl. She shook her head. "I wasn't even there, remember? It might be better if I stay here." The leader nodded and turned his attention back to his team. "They'll find the building in an hour. Get ready to leave by then." The others all nodded and did as they were told. They had known that this day was coming for a simple reason. They had lived through it.

_Back to old building, Slade, and the titans,_

"Slade!" Robin hissed. He was pretty much feed up with him. "Titans go!" he shouted. The titans all leapt into action, attacking him at once. Slade, however, had different plans and soon, the titans were all surrounded by about a hundred of his robots. They tried to fight them but there were too many of them. Slade started walking toward the door, totally ignoring the scene, and while the titans saw him they were powerless to stop him.

Just as he was about to walk out, dark energy suddenly covered him and he was lifted and thrown into a brick wall. "Way to go, Raven!" Beastboy remarked. However, Raven just looked perplexed. "I didn't do that." she said. Beastboy then turned to his children. "Crow? Sparrow?" he asked. Both just shook their heads. "It wasn't us." they replied. "Well then, who…" "Mom!" Sparrow suddenly shouted, her face brightening up. Raven gave her a look. "Um… okay." she said, uncertainly. Crow shook his head, a smile on his face. "No, look!" he said, pointing.

They looked up and their mouths fell open at what they saw. It was themselves, or at least an older version of themselves. It was the older Raven who had thrown Slade into the wall. **(To avoid any confusion, here's how it'll work. When I refer to the teenage versions of Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg as one group, I'll call them the younger titans. The older versions I'll just refer to as the older titans, and the children will just be the current titans.) **While the younger titans could only stare in bewilderment, the current ones rushed over to there parents.

"Mom! Dad! What are all of you guys doing here?" Crow asked at once, not noticing the younger titans shocked expressions. "What does it look like were doing?" older Beastboy said. "Helping you guys." The younger titans were still staring at them before the younger Beastboy spoke up. "Whoa! That's me!" he said, stating the obvious. "Yeah, but… how?" Robin asked. "He's got a point there. How did you guys know we were here, Dad?" Stinger asked. The older Cyborg laughed. "We remember this happening from when we lived through it as teenagers." he replied.

As they were talking, Slade was getting up. He looked the scene over. It seemed pretty hopeless. Sixteen titansagainst only one of him? He didn't stand a chance. But Slade had no intentions of going down without a fight. Instead, he got a bunch of his robots and the fight started.

Moonfire, catching sight of Slade, called her own team together and they tried to stop him while their parents fought of the robots. Moonfire and Darkstar shot a group of starbolts at him while Crow used his dark energy to lift up an old car and fling it at him. Slade, one way or the another, managed to avoid the hits. Stinger and Wasp then used their stingers and cannon to hit him. Slade dodged that only to be pinned down by Sparrow, who was now in the shape of a leopard. She growled in his face and Slade then kicked her off of him.

Sparrow returned to her original form while the other titans finished off the robots and came to join them. Slade, for the first time, seemed slightly uncertain. "Give it up Slade!" Nightwing shouted. "You know you can't win!" Slade however, refused to sit there and give up. **(A/N: can you really imagine him doing that?)** Instead he leapt up and attacked Nightwing.

Nightwing was taken by surprise and Slade took advantage of the situation to hit him, knocking him to the ground. "Dad!" Moonfire shouted in horror. She spun around, a look of pure hate and anger on her face. "Your going to pay for that!" she snarled before attacking him.

For the next few moments, the only thing the others could do was watch the fight. They knew that while the two fought so closely together, any attack they tried could very easily hit Moonfire instead of Slade. Meanwhile, Nightwing had gotten back up. Slade's attack had surprised him, but he wasn't hurt. Moonfire tried to hit him but he merely dodged the blow with ease. She then faked a hit to his left and he moved aside… putting him in the perfect position for her real hit. Her right fist hit the side of his face squarely and he fell to the floor, flipping over and onto his feet a moment later.

He was then ambushed by all the other titans. They all attacked him at the same time, their weapons and powers causing a small blast. This time however, Slade didn't get back up. Instead, he lay unconscious on the ground. After all those years avoiding the titans and escaping, Slade had finally lost. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder by the minute. In about fifteen minutes, Slade was in police custody, and the titans were left alone in the building.

For a moment, nobody spoke. "So… that's it. Slade's finally caught." Robin whispered at last, breaking the silence. "Yeah," Moonfire said, feeling a great weight lifted off her shoulders. "That's it." Nightwing then turned to the rest of them. Like his daughter, he too felt a sense of relief at the capture of Slade. "Let's head back to the tower." he said calmly. The others all nodded and headed back.

_A few weeks later, Titans Tower_

After the fight with Slade, the older titans headed back to the Justice League. Over the past few weeks afterwards, the younger titans got to know their children and fight crime in Jump City alongside them while they waited for the time machine to be fixed. One morning, Moonfire came out of the gym to be greeted by her team. She instantly became concerned when she saw the looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" she demanded. Suddenly, a cold chill went up her spine. "Did… did Slade escape?" she stuttered, praying that the answer was no. To her relief, Darkstar shook his head. "No, but…" Moonfire raised an eyebrow. "But what?" she asked. Stinger spoke up. "Moonfire… the time machine is fixed. Our parents can go back now." she said.

Moonfire stared at her for a moment, confused, before the words finally made sense. She had been so caught up with Slade's capture that she had forgotten that their parents were going to have to leave eventually. "Oh." she muttered. "Okay, I'll go tell them." The others nodded and followed her to the main room.

The titans were all doing there own thing. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin and Starfire were talking together, and Raven was doing some meditating. "We have something to tell you guys." Moonfire called out as she walked in, catching their attention. She hesitated for a moment, then went on anyways. "The time machine is fixed." The titans looked at her in surprise, not sure what to say. "So… we can go back?" Cyborg asked. Moonfire nodded. "Yeah, you can go back." she said.

"Though it was fun hanging out with you guys." Sparrow added, then put a hand to her mouth, a bewildered look on her face. "Whoa! Never thought I'd actually say that to my parents!" she muttered, making everyone laugh. Even Raven let out a small smile. "Well, I guess it's time for us too go then." Robin said getting up. "Yeah, I guess so." Moonfire said. "We'll see you around though." she added. Robin and the others nodded. "Yeah, I guess we will." Robin said with a smile.

After they said their goodbyes, the titans set the time machine back for their own time. With a final wave, they stepped in and where gone. A few moments later, they all landed in a heap inside the evidence room. "Did it work?" Beastboy asked. Cyborg pulled out the time machine and checked it. "Yeah, it worked." he said. For a moment, everyone was silent thinking over the events they had gone through.

Robin was the first to snap out of it. He quickly grabbed the time machine from Cyborg. "Let's put this somewhere where no one well get it. And yes…" he added as Beastboy opened his mouth to speak. "… by no one, I mean you."

After some searching, they finally found a spot to put the time machine. With it safely put where no one could get it, the titans turned and headed for the door, though they stopped just once to look back at it, a smile on each of their faces.

**Like I said, I'm bad at endings. And now, I'm really, really sad to say, this story is over. I'm going to miss writing it, since I had so much fun doing so, and waiting anxiously for your reviews, but like they say, all good things must come to an end. With that being said, goodbye and I hope you all enjoyed this and review. Maybe I'll do an epilogue, but I'd need an idea on what it would be about. As for now though, this story is done. Please review and thanks again!**


End file.
